1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to linkage for vehicles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved steering linkage grease cup retainer apparatus to provide for the retention of a joint and associated grease retainer cup relative to a steering linkage member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In vehicles utilizing pivotally mounted steering linkage components, the joints joining the components together include flexible grease cup retainer members to maintain grease relative to the joint structure. Frequently upon rupture of the associated flexible grease cup, the joint is quickly eroded permitting rapid erosion of the joint as well as the steering link member. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for structure to effect replacement of the grease cup member in association with a joint.
The prior art has failed to adequately address the replacement of such grease cup structure and in such patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,926,756 to Smith; 4,471,922 to Fairclough; 4,327,926 to Suganuma; and 4,784,512 to Warner setting forth examples of steering linkages utilized in conventional vehicular environments.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved steering linkage grease cup retainer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.